1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for cooking by gas combustion, including a hob in which there is at least one heater.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cooking arrangements (frequently called cookers), based on gas combustion, are usually provided with rings located on the hob of the cooker. Said rings are supplied with gas when the corresponding control is operated and when the gas is ignited. They provide a flame which is obviously useful for cooking.
Nevertheless, these known arrangements suffer from certain drawbacks. One of these is the presence of the flames on the hob, since such presence may lead to an undesirable fire. Furthermore, the gases originated from the combustion tend to disperse, which makes good channelling and exhaustion by a chimney difficult, frequently requiring the use of extractor fans and troublesome hoods.
Furthermore, each ring represents a member projecting above the hob itself and therefore makes cleaning of the cooker difficult, since the projecting portion forms corners and like places where spills or other remains may easily collect. It should also be pointed out that a grid is frequently needed to support the cooking utensils, this being a further element requiring cleaning, which is not easy either.